The Karakasa That Was Afraid Of Love
by DeathMasterUsa
Summary: a Kogasa/Nue fanfic, Kogasa is afraid of many things but maybe the most frightning is her love for Nue, Oneshot. Shoujo Ai.


**I own nothing, Touhou belongs to ZUN and so do all its characters. I made this purely because I haven't found anything on Kogasa or Nue and cause they look cute together. Plz Enjoy!**

"Boo! Hahaha Did I surprise Ya?" I shouted popping up infront of a Miko.

"For the last time! No! Now leave me be Or I'll shove that umbrella up somewhere unpleasent!" The miko Sanae replied angrily.

"Eeeep! Okay, Okay I'll go just don't hurt me!"

I ran the opposite direction of her and retreated to a small cave near the Temple of Myouren, it was the only place I could stay since everyone else scared me and since the so called "Yokai Jesus" , Byakuren Hijiri, was nice enough to offer free food and whatever else I might need.

A few tears fell down my face, I was supposse to be a scary being but yet no one was scared of me, in fact everyone scared me instead and bullied me. They'd pick on me and take my umbrella, then make fun of my appearance, seemed like no one had time to play with me but all the time in the world to be mean to me. Here I was just as lonely and abandoned as when I was a simple umbrella.

Why? Why, oh Why couldn't I be like Nue?

She was the scariest Yokai ever and my secret idol, she could change shape and become your worst fear easily, and she was really famous. Did you ever read a old legend about some mixed up creature with different body parts? That was Nue! She got defeated just for the fun of it, nothing seemed to bring her down, but me, I was just a useless umbrella that was left in the mud and became a Yokai after a hundred years. What was so great about that?

I sniffled and tried to supress my sobs, after all there were people in the shrine and I shouldn't bother them with my crying. But it didn't seem to work since I could hear footsteps coming, so I tried to play it off and kicked a rock really hard, which just put me in horrible pain and gave me a bleeding foot.

Byakuren and her followers came, as usual she made a flashy entrance...with actual danmaku flashes, but as they all walked in I couldn't help letting my eyes wander to Nue. Though I say she was the scariest Yokai ever, in human form she was simply breath taking, but she would never notice a small thing like me.

"Ah, so it is you who is making such sad sounds. What has miss Tatara in such tears?" Byakuren asked in a motherly tone.

"Uh...Ouch! Nothing...just uh hurt my foot is all...I uh...Better go to Eirin's and get it healed." I said , trying not to yell out in pain.

"Nonsense, one of us could take you there, as a person in such pain should be helped by those who are not in pain."

"Eh that's alright I can fly there myself...Besides I'm sure your all busy, so don't mind me."

"No, No We insist, there is no need to suffer especially alone. Let one of us take you there and wait for you, it would be wrong for me to let you go alone if anything."

"...Fine."

"Very well...Hmmmm, Ichirin, can you take miss Tatara to Eirin?"

"Sorry sister, I can't as I promised to help that Hakurei rebuild her temple, since it was destroyed for the fifth time this week." Ichirin replied solemnly.

"Alright...Eh Captain Murasa, might you be so kind as to help young miss Tatara here?"

"Sorry, Byakuren but I must help the local Kappa with her ship project." Murasa said exactly as solemn.

"Ugh...Um Shou or Narzin can you Please help miss Tatara?"

"Our sincerest apologies ma'lady but we must help find a lost item for miss Yukari." Shou said apologenically.

"Darn...I have to watch the temple so I can't go."

"...I'll go." came a faint reply from Nue.

"Really?"

"Yes...Its the least I can do to make up for the incident from before, besides...She looks super cute."

"Eh...Alright...Is it okay with you miss Tatara?"

I wanted to wave my arms in protest but they were to busy holding me up with my umbrella, so I only squeaked. Byakuren seemed to know what was going on, which was good since I had a hard time protesting.

"Okay take her to Eirin , Nue." She said.

"Waaah!...Eh erm ...I think I'm getting better!" I yelled in panic.

"Really now?"

"Yeah...I've developed...uh Healing powers...Surprise!"

"Is that so? Then show us."

"Uh...Right now?"

"Mhm...Right now would be convinent."

"Uh...I can't"

"Why not?"

"Guh...Because...Marisa Stole The Precious Power?"

"... Just carry her, Nue."

"Waiit!...How can you trust her to take me there?"

"Well no one's forcing her to help us, yet here she is still. If that is not a show of her faith then I don't know what is."

"Please,No! ...Its really no trouble."

" I see we'll get nowhere like this...You guys wait outside while I talk to miss Tatara."

And so they did, most leaving to do as they said previously, leaving only me, Byakuren and Nue left. Nue just waited outside like she was told, which made me feel much better because I was sure my heart couldn't handle much more of her presence, but that left me with Byakuren, who looked at me with eyes of a wise woman and that of someone who was staring down a spoiled child.

"We both know what's going on here...So let's talk." She said in a To-the-point matter.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked with a sigh of defeat.

"Yes...but I won't judge you, I'm only here to lend an ear and give you a light of wisdom so that you do not walk blindly into this."

"Thanks...Well...just between the two of us, I don't know where to start."

"How 'bout explaining why you injured yourself and then sought to leave alone with such a wound? That would be good."

"Okay...I know it was stupid, but I just didn't want anyone to see me crying...like a child, like a lonely child seeking comfort by crying aloud for attention...And then you showed up...with her, so I busted my foot to play it off as only a cry of pain. I wanted to get away, to run away and hope no one would find me...to rather die somewhere then let her see me in such a pathetic state."

"If you love someone, you cannot just share the good with them, you must also share your pain with them. Did you ever consider Nue's feelings? Perhaps she wanted to share your pain, to be the person you leaned on in these times..."

"No...I've been so selfish, that I never thought if Nue liked me or even that she wanted to help me..."

"I too was once like you, Young Karakasa, A fool who didn't recognize everyone's concern for me...But Murasa-chan set me straight when she told me directly that she was worried about me ,and just wanted to share my pain, instead of watch me bottle it up and hurt myself. Like that you too have to face Nue and share your feelings with her. Now I can't make you do anything, no amount of magic can force someone to do what is perceieved as right, You must decide by yourself what is right...You have to choose for yourself, I can only advise you, the rest is up to you." She said turning to leave.

Tears weld up in my eyes again, I had really done it now...I was pushing everyone away and I had been too selfish to even consider my loved one's feelings, I had to do this. Even if it frightend me, my stomach was full of butterflies and the pain from my foot was numb, as I tried to walk to the cave entrance. I stumbled and struggled across the rocky ground, using my umbrella as a cane, it was tougher then I had initally planned but totally worth it when I got to the entrance.

I was so tired I fell straight down at the entrance, it was embarassing to say the least and painful to say the most.

Nue looked shocked, she had been standing here waiting for some resolve, but instead Byakuren simply walked past her without a word and now Kogasa had just fallen face first into the ground from the cave entrance. In a panic Nue got to her knees and shook Kogasa, trying desperately to get a response from the little umbrella girl.

I on the other hand was awake...Painfully awake, I just didn't want to get up, I felt that I would die of embarassment if I did. When it came to Nue everything seemed to embarass me, Was it because of my feelings for her? Maybe...Maybe I should get up, just pretending to be asleep only perpetuates my lonliness, if I want to be with Nue I have to be brave enough to face her...even like this.

I slowly got up, causing Nue to accept that I was alright, she backed off a bit and let me get my balance. I was positively shaking in my geta, my heart was beating rapidly, and I felt my stomach twisting in knots, but I simply swallowed my fear and looked Nue in the eyes. Her eyes were brilliant dark red, they were filled with concern, and matched the confusion on her lips.

"So...eh Nue...uh...I ..eh..I really want to tell you something." I said nervously.

"Uh...What is it Kogasa?" She asked confused and equally as nervous as I was.

"Well its...eh...What I mean to say is...I L-L-L-L-Lo...eh...Its kinda hard to say, but please understand... Nue Houjuu, I-I L-L...I LOVE YOU!"

"Eh...Is that so?"

"Uh...yes...SURPRISE!"

She began to chuckle, it frightend me a bit ,but eventually I started to laugh along with her. She laughed hardly, so much so her appendages started shaking. I wondered why she was laughing this much.

"Why are you laughing so much ,Nue? I didn't make a joke...I'm serious." I said.

"Heheha...S-Sorry...Ha...But its just so funny, I've been trying to confess to you for...heh.. Weeks!" she said as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Really? Weeks?...That's Surpirsing."

"Heh, Why do you think I've been avoiding you like the plague? or How I called you a cute girl to scare you off? I've been so nervous about this...it made me feel...I don't know...like...uh?"

"Scared?...That's how I felt too...OUCH!..."

"Oh yeah! Your foot...yeeesh...forgot about that. I guess we really do have to go to Eirin's."

"Owww...sss...Well if your carrying me...I wouldn't mind taking the long way there."

"Heh...Well I'd be happy to do so for a lovely young maiden." she said slyly.

Picking me up and holding me bridel style, she flew with me off into a particularly romantic sunset, and down below everyone from the temple smilled and waved. one or two of them shouting cheers at us, but were just glad that their friends were finally happy...From all this I couldn't help but wonder...Why I had been sad in the first place?


End file.
